Vicente Fox/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Jean Chrétien - Vicente Fox.jpg| Presidente mexicano, Vicente Fox, y el primer ministro canadiense, Jean Chrétien. REUTERS Paul Martin - Vicente Fox.jpg| AMÉRICA DEL NORTE: LA INTEGRACIÓN QUE PASA POR UN DETECTOR DE METALES Stephen Harper - Vicente Fox.jpg| Mensaje del Presidente Vicente Fox Quesada al término de la Reunión Bilateral que sostuvo con el Primer Ministro Stephen Harper. Presidencia de la República Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Vicente Fox.jpg| El expersidente norteamericano, Jimmy Carter, se reunió esta noche en privado con Vicente Fox como parte las actividades de observador extranjero que realizará duranete el proceso electoral. FOTO: Inti Vargas/CUARTOSCURO.COM George H. W. Bush - Vicente Fox.jpg| De izq. a der.: El ex presidente de México, Vicente Fox, Federico Sada y el ex presidente norteamericano George Bush (padre) durante la clausura del IX Congreso del Comercio Exterior Mexicano (COMCE) en 2001 FOTO: Gustavo Benitez Bill Clinton - Vicente Fox.jpg| Former American president Bill Clinton, right, greets former Mexican president Vicente Fox as former president of Argentina Fernando de la Rua, centre and former Singapore prime minister Chok Tong Goh, left, look on at the opening ceremony of the 29th annual plenary meeting of the Inter Action Council Sunday, May 29, 2011 at the legislature in Quebec City. THE CANADIAN PRESS/Clement Allard George W. Bush - Vicente Fox.jpg| Mexican President Vicente Fox, left, waves as he is welcomed by US President George W. Bush at Baylor University in Waco, Texas, March 23, 2005. REUTERS JIR América Central Costa Rica * Ver Abel Pacheco - Vicente Fox.jpg| El presidente, Abel Pacheco, y su homólogo mexicano, Vicente Fox, se reunirán el jueves en San José. | ARCHIVO La Nación Óscar Árias Sánchez - Vicente Fox.jpg| En sus oficinas de Reforma, Vicente Fox presidente electo recibió la visita de Oscar Arias expresidente de Costa Rica. FOTO: Pedro Mera/CUARTOSCURO.COM Laura Chinchilla - Vicente Fox.jpg| Vicente Fox, ex presidente de México con Laura Chinchilla Miranda, ex presidenta de Costa México * Ver Carlos Salinas - Vicente Fox.jpg| Vicente Fox y Carlos Salinas de Gortari. Ernesto Zedillo - Vicente Fox.jpg| El presidente mexicano, Vicente Fox (izquierda), saluda a su antecesor, Ernesto Zedillo. REUTERS Felipe Calderón - Vicente Fox.jpg| México, D.F. El Presidente Vicente Fox Quesada, sostuvo esta maÃ±ana una reunión de trabajo con el Presidente electo Felipe Calderón Hinojosa y con el Gabinete de Desarrollo Social, en la residencia oficial de Los Pinos. Foto: Presidencia de la República Enrique Peña Nieto - Vicente Fox.jpg| Lamentaría el PAN que Vicente Fox sea nombrado embajador en Europa como pago a su apoyo a #PeñaNieto Andrés Manuel López Obrador - Vicente Fox.jpg| El presidente Vicente Fox mira por encima del hombro a Andrés Manuel López Obrador en el momento de rendir protesta como jefe de gobierno de Distrito Federal. Foto: Cuartoscuro/Archivo Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Vicente Fox.jpg| Fidel Castro arribó a México, fue a la cumbre, pronunció su discurso, almorzó y se marchó, como había acordado. Foto: AP en español América del Sur Argentina * Ver Fernando de la Rúa - Vicente Fox.jpg| APA: Con Aznar, Fox y De la Rua en España Eduardo Duhalde - Vicente Fox.jpg| Los presidentes Jorge Batlle, Luis González Macchi, Eduardo Duhalde y Vicente Fox, ayer, en Olivos. Foto: Fernando Massobrio Néstor Kirchner - Vicente Fox.jpg| México como miembro observador aumenta el potencial estratégico de la alianza. AP Cristina Fernández - Vicente Fox.jpg| Kirchner y Cristina Fernandez con el ex presidente de México, Vicente Fox, en la IV Cumbre de las Américas que se realizó en Mar del Plata en noviembre de 2006 – Télam Bolivia * Ver Jorge Quiroga - Vicente Fox.jpg| Vicente Fox con Jorge Quiroga. Cuartoscuro Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada - Sin imagen.jpg| Sánchez de Lozada y Fox hablarán sobre exportación de gas ACTUALIZADO EL 07 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2003 A LAS 12:00 AM Carlos Mesa - Vicente Fox.jpg| Conferencia de prensa conjunta que ofrecieron los Presidentes Vicente Fox Quesada y Carlos Mesa Gisbert. Martes, 3 de Mayo de 2005. La Paz, Bolivia. Presidencia de la República Evo Morales - Vicente Fox.jpg| Foto de archivo de noviembre de 2006. El entonces presidente mexicano Vicente Fox junto a su contraparte, el boliviano Evo Morales. Foto/AFP. Brasil * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Vicente Fox.jpg| México y Brasil se unen en comercio. BBC Lula da Silva - Vicente Fox.jpg| Lula da Silva y Vicente Fox. / REUTERS Chile * Ver Patricio Aylwin - Vicente Fox.jpg| 2002 Mario Ríos junto a Patricio Aylwin y el presidente de México Vicente Fox. Ricardo Lagos - Vicente Fox.jpg| Los presidentes de México, Vicente Fox (derecha), y Chile, Ricardo Lagos, el miércoles en la capital mexicana. EFE Michelle Bachelet - Vicente Fox.jpg| El Presidente Vicente Fox se reunió con la señora Michelle Bachelet, Presidenta Electa de la República de Chile. Jueves, 26 de Enero de 2006. México - Presidencia de la República Sebastián Piñera - Vicente Fox.jpg| Vicente Fox, ex presidente de México. Sebastián Piñera. Tomada el marzo 29, 2008. flickr Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - Vicente Fox.jpg| Vicente Fox y César Gaviria durante el foro Ciudad de las Ideas. EFE Ernesto Samper - Vicente Fox.jpg| Señor Presidente Ernesto Samper extracto I Andrés Pastrana - Vicente Fox.jpg| Pastrana le da la bienvenida a Fox frente al palacio presidencial, en Bogotá. BBC Álvaro Uribe - Vicente Fox.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Álvaro Uribe (i), estrecha la mano del ex presidente mexicano y actual copresidente de la Internacional Demócrata del Centro (IDC), Vicente Fox (d). Foto: EFE/Leopoldo Smith Juan Manuel Santos - Vicente Fox.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos (i), la expresidenta de Costa Rica Laura Chinchilla (c) y el expresidente de México Vicente Fox (d) fueron registrados este miércoles, durante el cierre del Foro sobre la Democracia de Nueva Generación para las Américas, en Bogotá (Colombia). EFE Ecuador * Ver Lucio Gutiérrez - Vicente Fox.jpg| SAN JOSÉ.– Los presidentes de Ecuador y México, Lucio Gutiérrez (i) y Vicente Fox (d), respectivamente, se reunieron el sábado pasado en la Cumbre Iberoamericana de Mandatarios. Fox llegará esta noche a Ecuador para una visita oficial. EFE Alfredo Palacio - Vicente Fox.jpg| Palabras del Presidente Vicente Fox Quesada durante la Ceremonia Oficial de Bienvenida al Excelentísimo doctor Alfredo Palacio González, Presidente de la República del Ecuador, que tuvo lugar en la residencia oficial de Los Pinos. Foto: Presidencia de la República Paraguay * Ver Nicanor Duarte - Vicente Fox.jpg| Firma de Documentos y Conferencia de Prensa ofrecida por los Presidentes Vicente Fox y Nicanor Duarte Frutos. Foto: Presidencia de la República Perú * Ver Valentín Paniagua - Sin imagen.jpg| Former President of Uruguay, Julio Maria Sanguinetti (L), UN Secretary General Kofi Annan (2-L), Mexican President Vicente Fox and former President of Peru, Valentin Paniagua (R), pose for photographers at Mexico City's Foreign Office, 08 September 2004. Alejandro Toledo - Vicente Fox.jpg| Fox y Toledo se unen contra Hugo Chávez Uruguay * Ver Luis Alberto Lacalle - Vicente Fox.jpg| Vicente Fox - Luis Alberto Lacalle, foto: EFE Julio María Sanguinetti - Sin imagen.jpg| Former President of Uruguay, Julio Maria Sanguinetti (L), UN Secretary General Kofi Annan (2-L), Mexican President Vicente Fox and former President of Peru, Valentin Paniagua (R), pose for photographers at Mexico City's Foreign Office, 08 September 2004. Jorge Batlle - Vicente Fox.jpg| México y Uruguay firman TLC. BBC Tabaré Vázquez - Vicente Fox.jpg| El presidente Vicente Fox y su homólogo uruguayo, Tabaré Vázquez, durante la conferencia de prensa que ofrecieron ayer en Palacio Nacional Foto: María Meléndrez Parada Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Vicente Fox.jpg| Fox y Chávez, en una imagen recogida en 2001. (Foto: AFP) Fuentes Categoría:Vicente Fox